


A Hero's Awakening

by Germanygsg91



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: F/M, Recovery, War Vet, meeting his kids
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2018-12-19 17:17:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11902434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Germanygsg91/pseuds/Germanygsg91
Summary: war vet Nick Wilde wakes up after being put in a coma. Filled with a heavy dose of romance and a bit of drama... I dont own Zootopia Disney does





	1. prequel

**Author's Note:**

> This is the prequel

The day was bright and clear at Animalian military FOB Roger Young as Major Nick Wilde went into the communication center to talk to his wife.

"Evening Sargent Frostchild."

As Nick opened the door a wolf greeted him from behind a desk off to the side.

"Good evening Major Wilde. Here to talk to the wife today?"

The young wolf asked his commander while fidgeting with his paws behind his back as he stood at attention.

"Yep, since it's slow right now why don't you go get me some coffee?"

The fox asked the wolf who looked like he would rather be anywhere else than sit and listen to a mushy talk between two mates.

"Yes sir, would you like any sugar or is it black like always?"

Frostchild decided to ask even though he knew the majors answer and as he thought as much, Wilde raised eyebrow at the him in disbelief.

Laughing the wolf went on, "alright black it is, sir."

As the uniformed comms wolf walked away the fox sat down at a computer and logged on.

He started up skype and began looking for a particular name and after a few moments he saw who he was looking for, she was online and he clicked the call icon.

After a few moments of waiting the screen showed a heavily pregnant bunny on the screen, "hey Nick. how are you feeling?"

"Hey Carrots i'm doing good. How's everything with our family?"

Nick asked while feeling glad to see his wife.

"We're doing ok. I just miss having my cuddly fox around."

She giggled out a rather cute laugh that had the fox smiling.

'God how I missed her laugh,' he thought.

"How's the farm doing?"

Nick was curious to know how their farm was doing seeing as her parents Stu and Bonnie had retired and left Judy to take over the farm.

Judy practically jumped for joy as she spoke, "the harvest just came in. I made sure to put a few baskets of blueberries in a care package for you. They should be there in a couple days, speaking of any word on when you might be coming home?"

Nick shook his head making his wife frown, something he didn't like to see and had wished he had good news to tell her instead.

"Can't they afford one Major while you come home for the birth of our kits at least?"

Her tone was frustrated and she puffed out her cheeks to show her disapproval.

"You know how it is Judy. I wish with every fiber of my being that I could be there, but these radicals are keeping us here and if we don't fig-"

"Fight them then! I swear you let one of them slip past and get over here, why i'll-," Judy sat back and took a breather.

"Nick I worry every time I turn on the news and see soldiers on the ground with missing body parts. I dread of seeing your dead body among them sweetie."

Her rant went on with worry in her voice as her mate just chuckled at her words which made her frown even more as she got even more upset with the vulpine.

"Judy what did I tell you when we were back in highschool as I told you I was joining up?"

Both mammals took a moment to reminisce on that moment in their lives and smiled at one another.

"That you're a smart cunning fox and you would never put yourself in danger, although recently you've been calling yourself a badass which I find deplorable."

Her words caused them both to start laughing making the sour mood dissipate.

Nick scratched his chin nervously as he pressed his bun for answers, "so! did they say how many are in there?"

The mention of 'in there' had Judy's paw instantly move towards her swollen tummy that held the inquisitive fox's kits, "the sonogram showed fours kits and two had very long tail bones so it's possible we are looking at two foxes and two bunnies based off bone structure," as she finished telling Nick some very good news Judy watched a cup being pawed over to her husband from a wolf uniform.

"Hey Mike! How's the family?"

Judy shouted happily at the wolf who nearly dumped the cup of coffee on Nick in his flustered state.

"Th- they're doing fine missus Wilde." Sargent Frostchild replied as best he could while Nick gave the wolf a raised eyebrow again as he set the cup down without spilling a drop.

"That's fantastic Mike! Make sure my husband comes home to me. We need him back in one piece," she patted her tummy at that making the wolf smile.

"I'll do my best missus Wilde, take care."

The wolf bowed his head toward the doe and left the room so the two could say their goodbyes in private.

Nick smiled at his wife, "I miss you Carrots, you know that right?"

Her eyes narrowed to loving slits as she leaned into the screen and whispered for no reason, "do I know that? Yes, yes I do. I miss you to, now hurry up and come home to us safe so I can show you how much I love you."

The fox's ears twitched at her words as a whimper escaped from him in longing for his wife.

"Love you to Carrots, bye!"

At the call ended the screen froze for a second before returning to the home screen.

"Well Joe what's going on today?"

Nick turned to the large Hare who was standing in the doorway waiting for the call to end.

"Not much Nick, just normal Ops an-. What the heck."A distant rumbling could be heard which was followed by loud blaring alarms that sounded during an attack.

"We're under attack! Joe, I need everyone on full alert and Frost don't you dare spill my coffee you shithead."

Nick yelled his soldiers as he made his way out of the comms doorway.

"How the hell did they get this far in?"

The fix rhetorically asked a question that went unanswered from his underlings as Joe followed Nick however as soon as they got outside both fox and hare heard a loud whistling from above which was followed by a heavy thunk that hit right next to them and then everything went black.


	2. 9 years later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: wow thanks for all the kudo's i’m grateful for all the support to my first story i’ll try and post weekly but no promises 
> 
> And thank you akanomie for the help with the prequel i still have problems displaying emotion in characters but with your help i hope to fix that. 
> 
> Well enough of my babbling on to the story.

It was dark too dark for the fox to see. 

‘where the heck am I?’

The fox thought to himself but then he heard something it was a steady beeping noise ‘huh what the heck that sounds like one of those hospital monitors.’

Then another sound caught his attention it was a voice this time.

“The kits have entered school now i wish you were there to see them off with me.” the voice was familiar and he longed to hear it that’s when he smelled her ‘his wife’.

“Ju-Judy?” he managed to get his eyes open and saw what he longed to see most but something was different she looked slightly older than he remembered also lacking the baby bump from when he last saw her, but she was still as beautiful as the day he met her.

“Ni-Nick are you really awake or am I-I im-imagining things again?” Judy asked her mate still in disbelief he had woken up.

“I don’t think you are. Where am I?” Nick asked as he truly had only guesses as to where he was it looked like Bunny Burrow Hospital but that couldn’t be right he only remembered being thousands of miles away fighting against enemies that threatened the Zootopian way of life.

“You’re in Bunny Burrow Nick I can’t believe you're finally awake,” the doe pushed the call button on the bed for a nurse then jumped onto the bed hugging her beloved and crying tears of joy into his chest

“Judy I can’t help but notice the lack of a belly on you how long have I been out? Also what was that about the kits being in school?” The todd ask still in shock as it looked like a significant amount of time had passed

A sad smile crept upon the doe’s face unsure of how her husband would take the news “Nick don’t freak out ok honey. You have been in a coma for nearly nine years.”

The fox was grief stricken by the news he had lost nine years of his life he never got to see his children's first steps, never got to hear their first words he had lost so much time with his family he began to sob into his wife’s shoulder 

“I’m so sorry Judy i’m so so sorry i wasn’t careful enough i cou- couldn't get out of the way in time the mortar landed so close i- i- i” 

Judy silenced him with a kiss to his lips halting the graving todd “Nick i don’t blame you for the actions of those barbarians i’m just grateful you came back alive and are awake now’”

the nurses walked in checking him over followed by a doctor who shocked Nick

“Mom?” 

looking on in disbelief at the elder vixen as she smiled happy to see her son awake again.

“Hey sweetie how you feeling.” the vixen came over hugging her son and kissing him on the forehead slowly as she looked like she was still in disbelief he had woken up as well.

“I seem to be ok mom I just feel really weak like I can barely move.”

Nick then looked over to Judy in a questioning manner “Judy where are the kits?”

Judy who was already looking into the emerald eyes she missed so much “they're in school nick their first day back they just entered second grade.”

“God I missed so much time.” Nick said hoping to see his children soon but then another thought came to mind one he dreaded.

“Did Joe make it out?” Nick asked worried about his Second in command and long time friend.

He was met by sad faces from both his mate and mother “I’m so sorry nick he took the brunt of the blast. He dived onto the mortar round saving you and five others. he got the distinguished service cross for his actions.”

Judy was eternally grateful for the hare but was saddened at the loss of a friend and godfather to their children. 

“We’ll visit his grave when you’re able to move again ok sweetie?” the doe’s said to her grieving husband. 

“Ok.” he nodded before continuing.

“When are the kits getting out of school?” nick asked hoping to change the topic to a lighter tone.

“I’m getting ready to go get them I’m going to pull them outta school early the need to meet their father.”the doe said to her husband. 

“Ok Carrots go I’ll still be here when you get back I don’t think mom would be happy if I didn’t get some rest right now.

“Yep you’re right on that one i don’t need you overexerting yourself before my grandkits come to see their lazy father.” the vixen said in a joking manner hoping to bring up her son’s spirit

Nick and his wife chuckled somewhat at the joke before Judy continued “ok my dear husband I’ll be back soon I love you.” the doe said but this time she got a reply back she dearly missed over the past nine years

“I love you too Carr-uff.” the todd tried to reply only to be slammed into by the doe giving him a deep kiss while hugging him tightly finding it too difficult to leave her husband.

“Mom I don’t think she’s gonna be able to leave me anytime soon can you go get the Kits?” Nick said with a chuckle as he managed to pull away from his wife.

“Sure thing sweetheart i’ll be back soon.”after that the vixen left to go get the couple’s kits as they stayed in each other's arms grateful for the time they were given.

“It’ll be twenty to thirty minutes before she gets back wanna make up for some lost time?” Judy said in a sultry tone to her Husband.

“Judy if you remember correctly it’ll take a lot more than thirty minutes so i’m good with cuddling right now plus i’m too weak,” the todd said he knew better than to rush back into things potentially doing more harm than good.

“Cuddling is good. god I missed you please don’t you ever do this to me again ok nick.” she began crying into her husband chest again truly happy she could hear his voice again.

“I’m not going anywhere Judy I’m not reenlisting. I lost too much time already I'll get a job around the house or see if the sheriff is hiring ok.”the todd explained to his wife who nodded her head into his chest tears slowly staining his gown.

“Good there’s still plenty of work to do around the farm.” she said slowly falling asleep in her husband's arms.

“I’m grateful you waited for me Judy I love you.” he said to his bunny wife as he too began to fall asleep

“You know me Nick I don’t know when to quit especially when it comes to you.”she said as her chest began to slowly rise and fall signifying she had fallen asleep.

‘God please let me wake up again I don’t want to leave them ever again’ Nick said in a silent prayer as he too fell asleep.


	3. Meeting the kits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the kudo's and coments guys and gals and thanks to akanomie for his help with this chapter

The couple was sleeping peacefully when five sets of paws walked into the hospital room where they were sleeping.

“Shhh little one’s, your mother and father are sleeping so be quite ok?” 

The elder vixen told her grandkits as she sat down in a chair across from the bed on the far wall.

“Ok Grandma,” all four responded in unison which caused one of Judy’s ears swivel towards the sound that her kits were making and stirred lightly from her slumbering position.

“Hey you guys!” 

Judy addressed her kits and wondered if nick was awake yet.

A glint of mischief in her husband's eyes soon answered that question and she wasn’t going to have any of it. 

“Nick no! I will not have your first meeting of our children be a prank! wake up you lazy fox.”

Judy whacked him in the face with a pillow while yelling at him to prevent him from being a dumb fox.

“Uff! Alright I’m awake.”

As he spoke he let a chuckle spill out from his dry lips then turned his gaze towards his children and smiled, this was his first time seeing them and before he knew it there were tears of joy in his eyes as well as theirs.

There were two foxes and two bunnies just like he remembered from the skype call from his wife and even though his memory had fuzzy gaps he still remembered.

He took a long hard look at his now very big family and almost gasped as he looked to them them over, two doe’s, a vixen, and a todd stood nervously before him by his bed side.

Judy piped up startling the kits, “go on! Say hello and introduce yourselves to your father.”

The first doe who had red fur with black tips on her ears spoke up first, “he-hello daddy my name I-is Hannah Marie.

“I’m very glad to meet you Hannah, i’m so sorry you had to wait till now to meet me the same goes for all of you, i’m so sorry.” 

NIck apologized to his children still feeling guilty for missing so much of their lives.

The Todd spoke up next and introduced himself like it was no big deal. He was like any normal red fox, “hey pops, the names Nicholas- Jr,” pausing for a moment before adding on the Jr he waited to see his father's reaction.

Nick was caught off guard by this and looked to his wife, “you gave him my name. I thought you were against Jr’s?” 

“I was at first however with you gone and with all the chaos going on I changed my mind after I saw him since he reminded me of you so much.”

This satisfied the todd who then motioned for the doe that looked like Judy to come forward, she was wide eyed and gray furred.

“Daddy my name is Violet! I’m so glad you’re awake now, Can we play?”

She asked in a very energetic way that made the fox try and move only to not be able to from being bed ridden for so long.

“Well we know who she takes after, now don’t we,” chuckling at his wife who gave him a very innocent smile.

“Yup, she’s the mischief maker of the house so she’s definitely your kit.”

Judy laughed at the shocked look on his face before he began laughing with her at least till his energy started to fade and he almost passed out till the last kit sprang forward and put her paw on Nicks in a desperate plea for her father's attention.

Using a bit of stored willpower Nick squeezed her paw in assurance, “and who are you little one?”

His question had taken her by surprise even though she had lunged at him and wanted to talk with him badly she still found herself stuttering in shyness.

“My-my name is-is Stephany. I always hoped you’d wake up one day father.”

As she finish talking she jumped up onto his chest hoping to get the first hug only for his arms to remain at his side as the rest followed suit of their over eager sister and piled on top of the downed fox who wished to hug his kits.

Suddenly he felt his left paw raise up and as he looked between his kits arms and legs he saw Judy lifting his paw around them while his right was brought up by his mother who had quickly crossed the room without him noticing.

With all his kits in his arms he decided to introduce himself, “and my name which in case your mom didn’t tell you is dad or father,” pausing for a moment for all their eyes to blink and ears to flick he soon felt a light tap on his face as Judy gave him a quick peck on the cheek while chiding, “you will always be my Nick,” his mother chimed in, “or Nicholas when he makes her mad.”

Nick mother went on talking as she looked back at the clock on the far wall, “Judy can you take the kits out into the hall? I need to tell nick about the injuries he sustained.”

Judy nodded in agreement, “of course Marian. Come along children, lets leave your father and grandmother to talk.”

As she told the kits they all let out a series of whines and huffs of disapproval which Judy herself had a hard time fighting but complied with her wishes all the same. 

When they left Marian turned to her son and began listing off his injuries without batting an eye, “well Nicky you got off lucky thanks to Joseph,” grimacing at her son’s reaction but continued on with her son's chart.

“You had a broken leg, tail, and arm along with a punctured lung caused by shrapnel from the mortar the only problems you still have are from the fractured knee you sustained from the shockwave. You won’t be able to run too much and you’ll need a cane to walk most of the time but other than that you seem to be in good shape aside from the massive muscle loss, slight hearing problems and countless hours of rehab you have before you.”

Finishing the list off of his injuries the todd just looked down at his paws that were laid down at his sides.

“I should’ve known better than to think that the shell only put me in a coma for nine years without injury.”

Sighed as deeply as he could while he shook his head before asking his mother the question that’s been on his mind since he woke up.

“The war! Is it over with mom?”

He looked up to see her smiling which lifted his sprites to know his friend didn’t die for nothing.

“Yes nicky it ended 2 years ago in a victory for Animalia and our Arctic allies. The barbarians that were eating prey’s have been stopped and their victims have been since freed.”

she was grateful to give her son some good news at least.

It was a day of celebrations and heartfelt reunions as the nation of North Koen and Shifu were defeated by the Northern Arctic Union and the United Animalian Territories, thankfully without nukes getting involved.

Judy came back in with the kits after hearing her mother in law finish, “hey Slick, I have some news you’re not going to like.”

As she said that her face fell with a downtrodden expression as Stephany held her mother's paw tentatively.

“Why? what happened Carrots?.” 

His heart monitor spiked up at the thought of something upsetting his wife to this degree which caused everyone in the room to hold their breath nervously.

Letting out her held breath of air before starting Judy went on, “they want to start you on rehab as soon as possible and you will be stuck here away from us for weeks before you can leave. I tried to be very nice about it and pushed for you to come home today explaining we have rehab equipment at home but they just wouldn’t budge.” 

Judy finished with a frustrated huff while puffing her cheeks out defiantly as her paw clenched into a tight fist.

Nick was about to try and sooth his wife's wooes then he remembered something that may get him out sooner, “what about your sister who’s a rehab nurse, does she still live in the house?”

“Oh Nick! I can’t believe I forgot about Nikki. Give me one sec, I have to go make a call right away. Kids keep an eye on your father, if he makes a break for it just tackle him.”

As she pulled her phone out while walking around the corner outside to make the call to her sister in order to get her husband home sooner a very loud har har sounded out from the unmoving fox.


	4. An emotional ride home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wow i can't believe all the support i'm getting thanks guys and gals here's another chapter for your viewing pleasure and make sure to check out my friend Akanome1 as his stories are actually where i got my start.
> 
> song inspiration for this chapter is owl city silhouettes

Having succeeded in her call with her sister and convincing the doctors to let her take her husband home Judy along with Marian was helping Nick into the family van.

"Almost there Nicky just a little more-and there now let's get you buckled up." Marian said to her son while he was still catching his breath as Judy then turned to her kits.

"Jr can you put the wheelchair in the back please and Stephany make sure he's not knocked around too much ok sweetie he's still weak. Hannah, Violet get in the back seat and buckle up."

She was ordering her biggest children to do tasks that their bunny sister's were not able to do just yet she was not taking any risks with her husband.

"Yes mother."all her Kits replied in unison.

After everyone was situated and in the van Judy started the vehicle she turned to the elder vixen

"Thanks Marian we got it from here we'll see you tonight."

"Sure thing sweetie take care of my son on the way home and call me when you get there." Marian said turning to her son one last time and kissing his forehead before going back to work.

"Will do bye Marian." She said as she pulled from the entrance and began driving home while praying nothing would happen on the way there as she had just gotten her fox back.

A few minutes later down the road a little something known as murphy's law decided to make itself known as a truck driving by sent out a backblast that sounded like a gunshot sending nick into a frenzy.

"TAKE COVER!" he yelled startling everyone in the van as he tried to dive forward only to be held by his daughter Stephany who tried to hold him in place as he began to panic.

"DADDY CALM DOWN! MOMMY HELP!" Stephany cried out trying to keep her father in place so he didn't hurt himself.

Judy pulled the van over to the side of the road and moved to the back as quickly as she could to get to her Husband's side in order to calm him down. "Nick honey calm down listen too me it was only a truck ok." Judy said In a soothing voice as she began to chin the crook of his neck allowing him to breath in her scent.

"Ju-Judy? Wh-what's going on?" her chinning had succeeded in calming her husband down as her kits immediately surrounded their father.

Judy knew immediately what was going on when he began to panic she heard about it two years ago when all the soldiers started coming home from the war and she prayed countless times while he was still in a coma that he didn't have it.

"Nick sweetie I think you just had an attack."

"An at-attack? What do you mean carrots?"Nick said still shout of breath from the panic attack he just had.

He had an idea of what she was talking about but he simply hoped that it was not true until his wife all but confirmed it for him.

"Sweetie I think you have PTSD. We'll have to go to a therapist to be sure but that's what it looks like."

She said before seeing a bruise start to form on his chest from the seat belt and her daughter holding him in place. "I'm going to have Jane check you over when we get home ok."

She knew she didn't have the medical expertise as some of her brothers and sisters and she wanted to make sure he didn't injure himself to badly during his attack.

"Jane she's your sister that's a doctor right?" he asked as his memory was still a little fuzzy and he still couldn't quite remember all her brothers and sisters names.

She nodded at his question and began to make sure he was still buckled in before moving back to the driver seat "yes Nick that's right she's off today and your mom is still working so she's the only choice we have right now."

"Ok Judy lets just get home as quickly as possible ok?" seeing his mate look back at him with worry made him feel broken he was tired of being weak but now finding out his mind was broken as well just made him feel even worse.

Picking up on his tone the little vixen that was sitting next to him spoke up "daddy are you ok? Don't lie mommy made sure we could all tell when someone was lying."

Nick had promised himself on his wedding day with Judy that he would never lie to his family as all that would do is cause heartbreak as even the smallest white lie can turn into the most gut wrenching experience.

"No Steph i'm not ok and I don't think I'll ever be I just lost so much time with you kits but now i'm coming home so i'm doing a little better." smiling slightly as his daughter began squeezing his left paw in ressuence and to his surprise he felt a slight squeezing of his right paw as he saw his son doing the same.

"We're here for you dad we're not going anywhere," his son said to him bringing a smile to his face as his other daughters piped up.

"You're not getting rid of us that easily daddy." Hannah said before turning to her sister. "Right Violet?".

"YEAH! You're definitely not getting rid of me that's for sure." the bubbly force of nature that is known as Violet said causing everyone in the van to laugh which brought up the mood tremendously.

"So Carrots has anything changed around the farm or does it still have that rustic charm?" Nick asked wondering what all was new since he was last home.

Judy shaking her head while driving answered her husband "Not much has changed sweetheart we may have a few new tractors running around but that's about it."

"What about your mom and dad they still hopping about?" Judy should've known his snarkiness would come back into play sooner or later it was something he did when he was hurting emotionally.

"Bad Nick no punnies in the car and yes mom and dad are still around they help run the farm when i'm out visiting you." Judy realized something she forgot to do when she called her sister.

"Oh sweet cheese and crackers I forgot to tell my parents he was coming home today." She said to herself while thinking about the tongue lashing she was about to receive.

"Judy is everything ok up there?" Nick asked her wondering why she went from cheery to dread when he asked her that question.

"Um- yeah- sure i'm fine." Judy said in a nervous voice that's when something clicked in Nick's mind causing him to bark out a laugh.

"Oh you didn't tell your parents did you? Oh things are about to get interesting aren't they?" nick said in an amused tone before turning to look out the window he began feeling dread as the van pulled up to the house one of the things in his life that he truly feared more the death was staring at him from outside the van.

"The Kerfluffel."


	5. Getting settled

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN::Thanks for all the kudo's and thanks once again to akanomie1 for being my editor/beta.
> 
> Make sure to leave a comment and let me know how i’m doing i do try to answer all questions so without further adieu on with the show

As the van came to a stop Judy turned around to look at her kits and husband. “Everyone stay in the van until I talk to grandma and grandpa ok we don’t need your cousins jumping all over your father ok.”

Everyone nodded as Judy finished speaking, “ok mommy,” her kits replied as nick stared outside at all the little kids running about in the front yard in horror apparently he never did get used to how big his family really was.

She nodded back to her kits before getting out of the van and began walking over to her parents that were sitting on the front porch of the house keeping an eye on their grandkits, “mom dad I need you to get everyone into the house real quick please.” 

Her parents looked at her questionly before looking towards the van while seeing nick looking at them with a smile, “o-oh of course Judes just give us a few minutes ok. You really should've called ahead to let us know that he was awake.”

Wincing as she was berated by her father for not giving him a heads up, “I know i’m sorry dad, everything just happened so quickly that I didn’t have any time to call you guys.”

Coming to her daughter’s rescue Bonnie pipped up stopping her husband.   
“Oh Stu stop it we should be happy Nicky is finally awake. Go on Judy, go get him and bring him in, we’ll keep all the kits under control so don’t you worry honey bun just get him inside and into your part of the burrow.”

Running up and giving them a quick hug with a peck on their cheeks she ran back to the van and shouted back, “thanks guys you’re the best.”

As she got back to the van she opened the side door promptly giving orders to her kits.

“Stephany, Jr! I need you two to help me get your dad into the house, ok. Vi, Hannah I want you two to make sure all your cousins don’t come to close to him as they are liable to swarm him.”

As she finished giving orders to her kits she looked at Nick and smiled, “Nick sweetheart I know you're still afraid of the little ones but I need you to stay calm ok. You still can’t put too much strain on your body so once we’re in our den then we can relax. Ok Sweetie?” 

Nodding Nick tried to get up only to be pushed down by Judy, “Nick I know you don’t want to feel like a burden so i’m only going to say this once. You’re not ok, we love you and you’re not a burden to us so don’t even begin to think like that just let us take care of you till you can stand on your own two feet again.”

Nick sighed knowing his wife was right and that he should be focused on getting better and not beating himself up over things that were beyond his control.

“Ok Carrots, I’ll try not to think of myself as a burden for you and the kits sake and who knows maybe i’ll enjoy having my own personal maid service.” 

As Nick finished talking he began to chuckle at his own joke making Judy roll her eyes fondly as she had really missed her fox.

“Jr do you have your father’s wheelchair yet? Or do you need help sweetie?” Judy asked her son while wondering if he needed help.

“No mom! I think I go- whoa,” Jr said as he managed to pull the wheelchair out only to have it almost land on his foot. 

“You ok Nicholas?” Judy asked her son as he came around from behind the van with the chair.

“Yeah mom, i’m fine. The wheelchair is just a little heavy for me.” Jr said as he walked up to the door.

“Thanks sweetie now let's get your father inside before everyone notices him.” Judy said not wanting all her siblings to know that Nick was home just yet as it would prevent them from getting to their part of the burrow since they would have endless questions for her and nick.

“Ok slick let's get you into the chair then inside after that we can all relax.” Judy said to her husband as he nodded to her.

“Ok Carrots, I’ll try and move as much as I can, but i’m gonna need a lot of help.”

Nick said to his wife as she unbuckled him and began to move him to the wheelchair.

“Nicholas, Stephany give me a paw he’s a little too heavy for me.” Her two fox kits were immediately by her side helping Nick move. They got to the door when Violet moved the chair so her father could be lowered down into the chair softly.

“Thanks Violet you’re being surprisingly helpful today.” Judy said knowing why Violet was on her best behavior she wanted to impress her father

“What do you mean by surprisingly i’m always helpful mommy.” Violet said trying to defend herself.

“Mmhmm sure.” She said letting her kit know she was on to her.

After they got Nick in the chair Judy started wheeling him to the entrance of the burrow as her mom and dad walked up to them.

“Nicky welcome home, it’s been too long.” Bonnie said hugging Nick she then kissed him on the cheek.

“Welcome home son how you feeling?” Stu asked Nick wondering how he was feeling.

“Hey Bon, hey Stu, I’m doing ok I’m just really weak and sore I just want to get inside and into our den if that's ok. Can you come by tomorrow I really do want to catch up on things just not today.” Nick said to his in laws exhausted and ready for the day to be over.

“Mom can you send Jane to the den please Nick hurt himself in the van and I want him checked over before we call it a day.” Judy asked her mother exhausted as well.

“Sure thing Bun Bun is there anything else you two need?” Bonnie asked wanting to know if she could help with anything else.

“Not right now but if there is anything you’ll be the first to know ok.”

“Ok sweetie now you two hurry on down to your den and get Nicky to bed he really does look exhausted.” Bonnie said noting the bag under Nick’s eyes and his frail looking body taking a mental note to make sure he got some food later as Judy looked too tired to cook.

Nodding as she walked by her mother yelling at her kits “come on kids we’re going down to the den now.”

Shouting their approval as they ran ahead to the elevator that her dad installed after her and Nick got married Judy shaked her head fondly at them as she pushed Nick’s wheelchair following after her kits.

“God it feels amazing to be home again.” Nick said as Judy rolled him onto the elevator and pushed the down button.

“Honestly Nick sweetie it hasn’t felt like home ever since what happen. But with you back now hopefully we’ll make it start to feel like home again.” Judy said to her fox truly happy that he was home as the elevator carried them down.

A few moments later the elevator came to a stop and opened revealing a spacious living room that had a fireplace with a picture of Nick in his military uniform and Judy in her wedding dress followed by pictures of their kits and to the right of the elevator was a kitchen that looked like the one in the main house while to the left of the elevator there was a hallway eight doors with the first door being the master bedroom right by the elevator.

Judy began wheeling Nick to the master bedroom, “kids come help me get your father into bed.”

All her kits compiled following her into the master bedroom and after a few more minutes of everyone helping Nick he was finally in his bed for the first time in nine years.

“God I didn’t realize how comfy our bed was until now Judy has it always been this soffffft.”

Judy couldn't help but giggle at her husband's antics, “I’d imagine staying in that hospital bed for so long is only amplifying the way it feels Slick.”

“Thanks kids, now go on and play, me and your mom are expecting your aunt Jane here in a moment.” Nick told his kits wanting them to go have fun instead of worrying about him.

“Ok daddy.” His kits said coming up to give him a hug his daughters gave him kiss on the cheek while his son only hugged him before running off to go play.

“Judy you did an amazing job raising our kits i’m really sorry I wasen-.” 

She cut him off with a raised paw before beginning to berate him.

“No more apologies Nick. You’re here now and that’s all that matters.” Judy said wanting her husband to stop beating himself up. Nick was about to continue before being interrupted by the door opening.

“I heard someone needed a Doctor dow- OH MY GOSH NICK YOU'RE AWAKE.” 

Jane said running over to give him a hug.

“Hey Jane, how’s the kits doing.” Nick replied with a chuckle as she stood up.

“Oh me and Ron had a few more since well you know and they are doing fine. But anyway I’m guessing it was you that needed checking over?”

“Yes Jane during the ride home he had a panic attack and tried to dive forward only for the belt to hold him causing bruising on his chest.” Judy explained in a worried tone

“Jeez Nick you must have moved pretty hard for the belt to grab ya like that.” Jane said in a Joking manner as she began to look Nick over finding the bruises and using a stethoscope to check his heartbeat and breathing.

“He should be fine Ju Ju just some minor bruising nothing to worry about, when do you want me to send Nikki down?” Jane asked her sister wondering when the two wanted to start his rehab.

“We’ll wait to start his rehab tomorrow. He’s really exhausted and quite frankly I am as well we’re going to turn in early today.” Judy said wanting her and Nick to get some rest.

“Ok Ju Ju I’ll see you two later don’t hesitate to call if you need me.” Jane said before leaving the room.

“Nick do you want to watch any tv?” Judy trailed of as she saw her husband was already asleep. 

“I guess not.” She giggled and went to leave the room so she could check on their kits 

She walked into the living room seeing her kits watching pig hero 6. “Hey guy’s make sure to keep it down and be in bed by nine as you still have school in the morning.”

Her daughter stephany ran up to her“mommy is daddy ok?”

The little vixen asked for her father’s well being while the other three nodding in agreement.”he’s ok just really tired like me.”

Hannah asked another question spooking everyone in the room “is he going back to sleep for a really long time?”

Judy was truly shocked by this question and went to answer it immediately “NO!” she blurted out quickly before clearing her throat and regaining her composure 

“No hannah he’s just gonna rest for a little while and we’ll see you all off to school tomorrow ok.” All her kits seemed satisfied with her answer.

As she made her way back to her room she talked over he shoulder to her kits “Goodnight you four and I’m serious be in bed by nine not a minute later.

“Ok goodnight momma.” all four replied as judy made her way back into the room to see nick still sleeping peacefully she walked over to their closet and changed into her pajamas

“Mmm now there’s a sight I haven’t seen in awhile.” Nick said as he woke up slightly seeing his naked wife.

“Oh Shush you go back to sleep,” Judy said playfully to her husband as she got the last of he pajamas on.

“Ahh but i liked the show,” Nick retorted making Judy blush.

“Nick stop it or no cuddle time.” Judy said to her husband making sure he stopped.

“Ouch that’s a low blow Carrots now will you get over here and cuddle with me so I can go back to sleep.” Nick said wanting Judy by his side as quickly as possible.

Judy got into their bed cuddling into his side “there now go to sleep Nick you need your rest.”

“Ok goodnight Carrot’s I love you,” Nick replied starting to fall back asleep.

“Goodnight Slick I love you to.” as she began falling asleep one last thought went through her mind.

‘He’s finally home but we have a long way to go before everything is normal again.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those wondering about the den it’s full name is the Fox’s Den it is Judy and Nick’s part of the burrow and is essentially a house within a house.
> 
> Also Nick and Judy are both the same age in this fic they were 25 in the prequel and are now 34 they met when they were 16 so they are highschool sweethearts. Thanks for reading everyone I’ll hopefully have the next chapter out within a week until next time.


	6. 2 weeks later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: hey everyone Glad you're enjoying the story so far it was brought to my attention that last chapter felt rushed and i apologize. I have since gone back and fixed it thank you TheGreatWaff for bringing it to my attention so without further adieu on with the show

It has been two weeks since Nick came home to his family. His rehab was going well as he was just starting to be able to walk on his own. 

Nick was walking along a set of walking bars when his legs gave out on him.“God dammit” Nick yelled as he pounded his fist on the padded floor of the gym.

“Nick you knew this wasn’t going to be an overnight thing why are you getting so frustrated” a beautiful black bunny doe with a darker shade of purple eye’s then Judy said as she walked up next to him helping him up.

“I know Nikki i’m just frustrated because I used to be able to lift almost double my weight and take on mammals almost quadruple my size I just didn’t thi-” Nick said in a forlorn manner before being interrupted by Nikki Hopps one of the few unmarried hopps doe’s that still lived in the house

“Think that it would take this long I have heard that countless times from all my patients Nick and you know what I say to each one of them” Nikki said as she helped up Nick.

“That the only reason we fall down is so we can get back up i swear you’ve seen that dark knight movie one too many times.” Nick said in an annoyed tone to her earning a scowl from the bunny.

“So what it’s my favorite movie and Judy hasn’t given up on you so neither will I we’re still family so get your fluffy butt up off the floor and do two more laps on the bars.” Nikki said as she helped the fox off the floor.

“Speaking of Judy where is my beautiful wife?” Nick asked as when he woke up that morning Judy was already gone and his children were on their way out the door to school.

“I believe she’s supervising the blueberry harvest right now so she had to wake up early to make sure our lazy brothers were out there working the fields.” Nikki said as she walked beside him while he was walking along the bars.

“Why didn’t she wake me up this morning? She always wake me up before she leaves.” Nick asked in a worried tone afraid his wife was getting tired of him being weak.

“Nick stop it, She saw how tired you were yesterday so she wanted you to rest so you’d be able to do your rehab today.” Nikki said as she caught his tone as she didn’t want the best thing in her sister’s life to start questioning himself as it would cause his rehabilitation to go slower. 

“I’m sorry Nikki i’m just tired of feeling weak all the time is there anyway we can speed up my recovery?” Nick asked as he finished his last pass on the bars.

After letting out a sigh in frustration with the tod as he had been asking her that same question all week Nikki replied. “No Nick there are no short cuts any attempts we make at speeding up your recovery will only do more harm than good so just take it one day at a time ok.”

“Ok fine so what’s next?” the todd asked wondering what his next exercise was.

“Nothing you’re done for the day Nick you completed all your courses today.” Nikki said in an excited tone her as her Brother in law completed all his courses faster than last week.

“Really how long have we been at this?” Nick asked shocked that he had completed his courses for the day.

“Oh i’d say about two hours. I’ll add some more exercises for your next session which is on friday. At this rate you’ll be back to normal here in two more weeks one of my fastest recovery times to date.” 

Nikki said proud at how fast his recovery was coming along as soon as he was back in his chair the door to the gym opened.

“Hey sweetheart how’s the rehab coming along.” Judy asked her mate as she walked in seeing he was back in his wheelchair.

“It’s coming along great I just got done for the day according to your sister here.” Nick said to his wife as his tail started to flick happily.

“Judy are you sure he doesn't have a brother cause i wouldn’t mind having my own fox.” Nikki replied in a joking manner as she hugged Judy.

“No Nikki he doesn’t. You're only the twentieth to ask me that question. No he does not so will you all stop it he’s mine.” Judy said in an annoyed and possessive manner as she returned her sisters hug.

“So how did the harvest go Carrots?” Nick asked his wife not wanting to feel non existent.

“Oh it went amazing sweetheart I got a surprise for you back in our den,” Judy said in a happy tone.

“Oh really what might that be” Nick said wiggling his eyebrows at his wife.

“Nick sweetie as much as I want to make love to you i jus-” Judy began only to be interrupted by Nikki.

“Judy he’s good for it as long as you take the lead AKA you do most of the work.” the black doe said hoping to bring up the couple sprites as well as wanting more a few more nieces and nephews from the two.

“Well then I guess we’ll be going as i have another nice surprise for my husband now.” Judy said quickly wheeling Nick out of the gym back to their den.

Laughing very loudly Nikki replied “Oh Nick's about to get some. Have fun you two.”

“YES, YES I AM.” Nick yelled in excitement as Judy wheeled him back to the elevator shaking her head fondly at his antics while also being excited at being able to do something she hadn’t done for nine years.  
…  
…  
…  
Two hours later the couple were resting in post coitus bliss when Judy heard the elevator start to move.

Looking to her right at the clock Judy noted that she didn’t need to go get their kits for another hour as she got up to get dressed while Nick was asleep.

“I wonder who that could be.” Judy said as she exited the room in a flannel shirt and pair of jeans.

“Oh bun bun there you are. How’s Nicky.” Bonnie asked as she exited the elevator.

“He’s ok. He’s just resting right now. So what’s up mom?” Judy asked wondering why her mom came down.

“Oh there’s someone the front door for you and Nicky a big arctic wolf said his name was Mike Frostchild.” Bonnie said to her daughter.

After a few moments in thought Judy brightened up immensely and ran to Nick in their room to wake him up.

“Nick wake up Mike is here.” Judy said in a very energetic way causing the exhausted todd to stir.

“Hu-what, what’s going on Carrots?” Nick said in a tired tone as he was woken up from rest.

“Wake up you lazy fox Mike is here.” Judy said causing Nick to sit upright.

“Mike Frostchild?” Nick asked in a hopeful tone hoping to see one of his last friends from high school that had fought by his side.

“Yes Nick that mike.” as she saw her fox with a large smile on his face as she threw clothes at him.

“Alright already i’m up so stop throwing clothes at me.” Nick said while laughing while catching his jeans and red flannel shirt.

“Hurry up and get dress i’m gonna go tell mom to bring him down.” Judy said as she made her way to the living room.

“Ok Carrots.” Nick replied to his wife and began dressing himself.  
…  
…  
…  
Five minutes later Nick Judy and Mike an Arctic wolf were sitting in the living room of the den when Nick started talking.

“So Mike how has everything been?” Nick asked hoping to break the ice.

“They’ve been good Sarah says hi by the way Judy.” Mike said still awkward around Judy as the last time he saw her she was a puddle of grief and was blaming him for not bringing her husband back in one piece.

“Tell her I said the same and mike I’m sorry I shouldn’t have blamed you for what happened I was just so out of sorts with my fox in a coma and raising our kits that i saw anyone associated with the military as the enemy it took me several months to see that you weren’t to blame but those who actually attacked the base.” Judy finished her long winded apology to the wolf as she moved her hand over Nicks.

“It’s fine Judy i blamed myself for what happened but on the plus side I did manage to bring him back to you alive at least.” Mike said as he rubbed the back of his neck

“I don’t blame either of you for anything Mike. You and Joe went above and beyond as far as i’m concerned. So how are your pups and wife Mike?” Nick said hoping to get rid of the awkward atmosphere he found himself in.

“Well the boys want to join up when they come of age and little Alice wants to be a doctor and Susan well you know her she does what she wants.” Mike said in a happy tone before asking another question.

“So have you visited Joe’s grave yet.” Mike asked in an awkward manner.

“Not yet me and Judy are going to visit him today.”Nick replied in a saddened tone while holding his wife’s paw.

Judy looked at the time seeing it was time to go pick up the kits from school. “Nick sweetheart it’s time to go pick up the kits. Mike do you want to come along?”

“Sure Judy I’d like that.”


	7. The grave of a friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: not much to note this time around thanks for the support guys and gals make sure you kudo and comment and as always i’ll try to answer any questions as long as the are not spoilerrific thanks akanomie for editing

The Wilde family van pulled up to the Bunny burrow regional cemetery for the fallen where Joe Deserttail was buried.

“Well here we are, sorry for the crampedness Mike. I got this van with a lot of children in mind.”

Judy apologized to the squashed wolf. He looked back at Judy and shrugged the best he could, “it’s fine, i’ve been stuck in smaller places before so it doesn’t bother me.”

Nick shook with a violent tremor at the thought of being back in the ungodly tunnels before speaking his mind.

“Oh yeah those tunnels were the worst. I never wish that upon anyone.”

Most of his time in the war was spent in tunnel warfare and it still seemed to be bothering him.

“Yeah lets not get into that with the little ones in the van ok Nick.” Judy said not wanting her husband to relive the terrors of tunnel warfare.

“Ok Carrots.” he said in an apologetic way as he opened the side door for his kits.

As everyone piled out violet yelled with glee, “YAY FREEDOM!!!”

Everyone laughed at her actions as her brother just rolled his eyes as everyone entered the cemetery and walked to the hares grave.

As they got closer to Joe’s grave they noticed a hare doe standing at a gravesite with flowers and two leverets not much older than the kits by her side.

As they all got closer they noticed that she was standing at Joe’s grave, 

“um excuse me?” Judy said to try and get the attention of the motherly hare that was standing at Joe’s grave.

“Huh, oh hi.” The unknown hare spoke in surprise before Judy could speak however Nick said something that caught her off guard.

“Sarah is that you?” Nick asked the doe only to get a confused look before a flash of recognition spread upon her face.

“Ni-Nick is that you?” Sarah asked in a hopeful tone

Nick nodded back to the doe causing her to run up and hug him much to Judy’s ire. “Oh my god! Where have you been?”

“Nick you have five seconds to explain who this is.” Judy spoke in a tone of finality as Nick turned to his wife and immediately started speaking before she could hurt him.

“Um Judy this is Sarah Greytail she’s an old friend from high school you never met her because she was part of Joe’s group of friends.” Nick said quickly to cover his hide before the doe chimed in.

“Um Nick it’s Deserttail now, it’s been nine years.” Sarah said in a shy tone. 

Nick quickly looked back to the doe with eyes wide in shock.

“Wha- whoa whoa whoa hold up are you saying you and Joe married?” 

Nick shocked to hear his best friend had married and never told him looked at the doe questioningly.

“Yes Nick we were married on paper we just never got to have the ceremony before he had to ship out. You were on the list as best mammel so don’t freak out about that.” Sarah said quickly before Nick could start shooting off questions.

“Ok? Now i’m confused when was he planning on telling me?” Nick asked confusion clear on his face as the widow had a sad smile on her face.

“The day of the attack.” Sarah said with tears in her eyes causing her two children to rush to her to comfort her gaining Nick’s attention.

“And what are your names little ones?” Nick asked the two leverets as they continued to comforting their mother.

The buck slowly answered Nick as he looked down at his feet in a shy manner, “my name is Timmy and that’s my sister Dorothy, did you know our dad mister?” 

Shocked at how much the child looked like Joe Nick couldn’t respond. He just sat there for a few minutes with tears in his eyes until Judy nudged him, “oh-um yes I knew your father, we were best friends.”

While Nick and the little buck talked Judy went up to talk to Sarah. 

“So um where do you guy’s live?” Judy asked so her and Nick could possibly visit the hare.

“Over on Jasmine avenue.” Sarah said catching the attention of both Nick and Judy.

“There’s no houses over ther- Oh no that will not do at all.” Judy said as she remembered the only thing on that street was a homeless shelter.

“It’s fine Judy we’ve just been down on our luck for awhile is all.” Sarah said in a somber tone hoping to placate the doe.

“You’re moving in with us. Joe was the godfather of our children it wouldn’t be right if we didn’t help.” Nick said leaving no room for argument as Head of the Wilde clan he was well within his right to accept the family into his home.

“Are you sure Nick w-we don’t want to be a burden.” the motherly hare said shocked not wanting to cause any trouble between the couple.

“It’s fine Sarah we’ll even get you set up with your own burrow space as well. we’ve got plenty of room so you won’t be a problem at all.” Judy spoke in support of her husband as she turned to Nick to see his attention was somewhere else.

“Judy can you hash out the details with her please.” Nick asked his wife as he saw his friend’s grave.

Catching on to where her husband was looking Judy nodded and took Sarah and her children back over to the van while he signaled for Mike to follow them as he made his way to Joe’s grave with his kits.

Reaching the hares grave Nick reached out to touch it. 

“Don’t worry brother, i’ll take care of them, Lord knows you deserve to know your family is taken care of.”

Reaching into the pocket of his jeans Nick pulled out a quarter and set it on top of his friends tombstone.

“Daddy why are you putting a quarter on uncle Joe’s grave?” Hannah asked confused by her father’s action.

“It’s something soldiers do for each other sweetie every coin has a meaning a Quarter means that we fought side by side and I was there when he died.” Nick explained to his children before continuing.

“If you see coins on top of graves leave them there! Taking them is very disrespectful to the soldier and his family so if I ever catch any of you taking a coin from atop a grave there will be hell to pay, understood?” Nick said to his children in a firm tone. 

His children nodded as he turned back to his friend’s grave.

“Good now bow your heads.” Nick said as he wanted a moment of silence for his friend.

A few moments later Judy walked up to her husband and kits. “Did you manage to find closure sweetheart?”

“Yeah thank you for doing this Carrots, let’s head back to the burrow, we have family to get settled.” 

The todd said as his wife nodded and motioned their kits back to the van as Nick started to wheel himself back to the van he looked back one last time.

“Thank you for everything brother, goodbye and may you rest in peace.”


	8. All tangled up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Sorry for the delay blame Destiny as it just released :) this chap was written by akanomie as he is much better at writing fluff then i am so enjoy and thanks AKANOMIE! Your awesome as always look forward to his next chapter of Friends can say i love you as it is looking to be an awesome chapter. that’s all for now on to the show!!!!

Pat, pat, pat!

“Nick?”

Judy croak out as she felt around for her mate in bed. It had been a week since Nick had visited joe’s grave and many trials and tribulations had transpired however the Wilde family was strong and they prevailed over every obstacle that they were met with without batting an eye.

Cracking open one eye the tired mother of four retracted her paw back under the blanket and shivered as her russet heater was missing and she almost didn't want to budge from her nestled burrow to go find him.

Her husband had been out of the wheelchair and on his feet for a few days and each day Judy had to hunt her fox down as he kept getting into situations that required her intervention.

Five minutes past and her frustration got the better of her as she began to worry for his safety.

“He had better be making me something good to eat at least.”

Her words were saturated with venom as she slunk out of bed and slipped on a robe to help warm her cold fur on such a cold wintery night.

The coldness of the season was upon Bunny Burrows and although they lived underground the coldness still found its way towards their living quarters.

Making her way out of their bedroom and out into the hallway her keen ears shifted left and right listening to all her kits and everything going on around her.

RUSTLE RUSTLE!

A bit of movement and digging was going on in the far room behind her and as she knew the culprit she yet to know what it was he was up too.

Creeping silently up to the door hoping to suprise her fox with a sulitry display of her naked fur under her robe Judy came closer to the door however as she peered in and looked her mate over she almost burst into a fit of laughter.

“Wh- what are you up to dear husband at this cold morning? And don't say it was so you could get tangled in your father's threads.”

Nick's father had run a tailoring business and had passed away just before he had entered into the services and from first glance it would seem that Nick had dived head first into the old forgotten closet of his family's things that were put into storage for him to look over. 

A sheepish reply came from the partially hidden fox who had boxes surrounding him on all sides while tread criss cross over him in various parts of his body and it looked like if he moved he might string himself up.

“Care to give a poor fox a paw out of this mess? I’ll make it worth your while!”

Judy thought this over as she seductively meandered closer forward.

Leaning down and revealing her bare chest for his now wide eyes to gawk at she allowed her left ear to flop lifelessly across her face as she breathlessly pouted out, “ten more minutes in the bedroom before I listen to why your knee deep in this- this.”

Nick's jaw gaped wide as he nodded in acceptance of his wife's terms.

“You're too good to me Fluff.”

“I know. Now hold still before I have to explain to the kids how their daddy could survive an explosion yet was taking out by a few spools of thread.”

Her words caused an instant reaction on the fox's psyche as his eyes glazed over and his ears pinned back. She immediately regretted her actions.

“Nick I’m so sorry! Please forgive me.”

Moving next to the now upset fox, Judy helped him out of his entanglement while taking a moment to quickly dive into him. Her lips locked onto his in a surprise attack which brought his sullen expression to an end as his hard stiff face softened and pressed into his wife’s tender kissing face.

“Love you.”

Judy uttered while winded by their living embrace as thread began to wrap around both of them.

Their heated exchange nullified the outside world and all that existed was the two of them as they tussled in the full closet knocking boxes to and fro covering them and tangling both in the thread.

“Ahem!”

Hannah, Nick Jr, Stephany, and Violet stood in the doorway, arms folded across their chests while sporting smug expression.

Pulling apart and sheepishly looking back at their kids Judy piped up first.

“Breakfast might be late guys.”

Stephany shut the door while mutter loudly, “move along, it's just mom and dad acting weird.”

Judy giggled in a very adorable way that had her husband quickly squeak out one word she detested.

“Cute.”

His chest took a beating as she pounded on him with a scowl on her face however the two were completely tangled in the thread and after calming down both noticed they couldn't budge from their position.

“Guys!”

Both yelled in unison only to hear no one coming to save them.

“Well dear looks like we're stuck here for a little bit, shall we pick up where we left off?”

She didn't answer him and leaned back into him and pressing her lips to his as her paw slid down to his.

SHINK!

“Aw Carrots! Why'd you go and use me like that.”

Standing up while brushing the strands off her fur Judy shook her tail twice for good measure before quipping back at the whimpering fox on the floor after having pushed on his paw making his claws come out and cutting the threads.

“It's call a hustle sweetheart. Now up hun and back to bed with me.”

At that she shot him a sexy pose in front of the now open door which had the fox scrambling to his feet.

Following his wife into their bedroom Nick conveyed his thoughts about what he wanted to do in life.

“So i’m thinking of becoming a stripper-.”

His tongue got caught in his throat as he watched his wife let loose her robe to the floor revealing her naked self to him.

“I meant tailor. I said tailor right?”

Judy giggled as she slid under the covers while Nick shut the door and shed his robe.

“Come on then and sew your wild oats first before making cloths.”

Judy purrs seductively while hiding under the covers causing Nick to leap into bed after his playful bun.


	9. Life begins anew

Everything around the den was a blur as the Wilde family were preparing to leave for the carrot day’s festival “Carrots did you make sure my wheelchair is in the van just in case?”

“Yes Slick for the last time your wheelchair which you hardly ever need anymore is in the van now quit nagging and get ready we gotta leave soon.” Judy sighed as she came out of the bathroom hiding something behind her back.

“Whatcha got there hun?” Nick asked his wife as she came out of the master bathroom.

“Oh nothing, it’s a surprise for late-HEY YOU DUMB FOX GIVE THAT BACK” She was caught off guard as she was talking when said fox snuck behind her and grabbed what she was hiding. His face showed shock when he looked at the object his wife tried to hide from him.

“Judy is this real?” Nick asked looking between the plastic contraption and his wife.

“Yes Nick it’s real what you think i’d go out and get a fake pregnancy test just to prank you?” Judy cried slightly hurt that her husband would think that she would toy with his emotions like that.

Seeing what he done Nick immediately wrapped his arms around her “i’m sorry Judy it was just surprising that’s all also when are we gonna tell everyone?”

Nodding Judy spoke in a hopeful tone “soon. do you think the kits will be happy about more brothers and sisters?”

“Something tells me i don’t think they’ll mind” Nick said already spotting his kits through the cracked door

“Is it really try mommy are you pregnant?” Stephany asked in a hopeful tone she always wanted little brothers and or sisters kinda happens when your part of a rabbit family

“Yes kits i’m pregnant and you know i thought we were already pass the eavesdropping phase.” Judy said in a exasperated way.

“Sorry mom we were just curious.”

Judy let out a breath she couldn’t really blame her kits, “that’s ok steph. so do you kits have all your costumes ready for the play?”  
She got an affirmative response from all her kits “ok good go get ready to leave.”

As her kits left the room judy turned to her husband “Nice i was wondering if you think i should get the species block operation done after the pregnancy?”

“Are you sure Carrots? I figured you’d want more bunnies before we switch to foxes.” Was the reply from her husband.

“I think it would be a good idea Slick lord knows we have enough bunnies running around.” she replied in a joking tone.

“Ok Carrots you know i’m with you whatever you decide now hurry up we gotta go.” Nick said while walking by her he slapped her bottom and running out of the door before she could retaliate.

“God dang it Nick get your pervy fox butt back here.”


	10. A hard bargain

At the carrot festival the wilde family were currently talking about the play when Nick spoke up, “so what kind of play you kids putting on this year?”  
The question gain him looks from all of his kits all at once which put him on the spot more so than he intended. At least until his oldest piped up.

“It’s a play about zootopia with a surprise ending for all the audience.” Stephany informed her father.

“Yeah daddy it’s gonna be awesome can’t wait.” Violet chipped in her two cents while Jr just rolled his eyes.

“Just so long as Violet doesn't try to start a rock concert again it should be fine.” Hannah said causing Violet to scoff loudly at her sister.

“Please that was fun and you know it Hannah.” Violet snapped back causing stephany to butt in to prevent another fight.

“The teachers didn’t think so when you almost set the stage on fire Violet so calm down.” After Stephany spoke they started to calm down more.  
Violet scoffed but still replied “Fine so when is the play again?”

“Here in an hour kids so go play and meet back here at the barn in thirty minutes.” Judy said resulting in a corius of ‘yes mother’.

“Jr you go with Hannah and Violet you go with Stephany. Ok and keep each other safe!” Nick said in a commanding voice which caused all his kids to freeze including Judy.

“Nick sweetheart you ok?” Judy asked concerned for her husband.

“Huh oh sorry kids I forgot myself there for a moment go have fun while I talk to your mother alright.” Nick quickly said in a softer tone after seeing what he did as the kits took off to go play games.

“Nick are you ok? This is our first time in crowds in over half a year and you’re still on high alert and on constant guard more than normal.” Judy said while feeling her husband was still suffering.

“Sorry hun just the training kicking in again, i’m still not used to being a civie yet.” Nick said in a placating tone.

“Ok slick. So you're going to supervise the blueberry fields tomorrow, right?” Judy asked knowing her husband has been wanting to work around the farm.

“Yeah. Should I wake your brothers up like a drill sergeant just to mess with them or be nice this time around and let them sleep for a bit?”

“Let them sleep in for an hour they earned it for the work yesterday.”

Nick leaned down and gave his wife a long smooch on her forehead while ruffling the fur on her cheeks with his paws then pulled away while giving into her demands, “alright honey buns but if they get to sleep in late you and me get some extra morning cuddle time.” As Nick said that Judys ears snapped forward at full attention all while a deep blush crossed her muzzle. But then a mischievous grin formed on her mouth and Nick found her countering.

“How about an extra extra long cuddle after you do your work and bring in a few bales of carrots for dinner?”  
The sly fox rubbed his chin meticulously as he thought that over only to have her add in one last cherry on top sort to speak.

“I’ll also be wearing that lacy black number you love so much!” As Judy said that she stepped under his leaning face and gave the side of his muzzle a quick lick which sealed the deal.

“You drive a hard bargain Fluff. But I accept!”


End file.
